


A Defense of My Clex Ideal (a revised Wuthering Heights story)

by stipethom



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, OTP Feels, otp
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A revised Wuthering Heights story</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Defense of My Clex Ideal (a revised Wuthering Heights story)

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞大开

A Defense of My Clex Ideal

cp脑想了很久，觉得漫画天赋权利里描述的clex关系和呼啸山庄存在千丝万缕的相似，真的一点不牵强。

呼啸山庄小说里，希斯克利夫恨凯瑟琳是因为她转投文明背叛荒野之爱，重点在于“背叛”。而lex恨clark在于clark也和别人一样认为他是怪胎(非常关键的一个误解)&clark向他隐瞒了外星人的身份。

前者是对soul-mate ship的背叛(最能形容他俩那个时期关系的词)，后者——秘密揭晓就意味着第一次背叛被消解——保证lex的仇恨依然存在，但这同时意味着，clark在别的方面，对待他始终诚实，从未撒谎。

而且，卢瑟家永远只有lex一个人，雇来的演员常常不在场，那栋阴郁的卢瑟大宅酷似哥特小说里怪事发生的场所。小说里，“我”到呼啸山庄住下，梦见凯瑟琳在敲打窗户，此时凯瑟琳已经死了。如果要与小说形成对应，可以想象在漫画里clark回小镇与爸妈住在一起，却突然梦见年少的lex被大火吞噬，然后梦中惊醒——好想写这样的情节呀！

有必要再强调一遍，希斯克利夫对凯瑟琳的仇恨来自于凯瑟琳的灵魂、对她的灵魂伴侣也就是他的背叛。同理，卢瑟对克拉克的愤怒也来源于背叛。这里卡尔·艾尔装作是平凡的克拉克·肯特，是对灵魂对天性的背叛。他和卢瑟都是被异化的他者，本应该与彼此相互依存，他却装得更彻底，更“人类”，更世俗，更文明。

少年卢瑟显然是厌恶人类，也憎恨虚伪懦弱的文明社会。他追求的是浮士德所追求的终极智慧，也就是所谓的地外生命形式。因此，卢瑟年轻轻就决定，俗世的一切对他都没有任何意义。而这个世界上唯一能理解他的人就是卡尔。在少年时代他们的联系是双向的，也是根本性的。

这就好比凯瑟琳和希斯克利夫出于本能与天性的蛮荒之爱一样。他们所拥有的彼此是世界上唯一的同类。

同样，作为永远被边缘化的外来者，作为生物上的异种和文化上的杂种，卢瑟和卡尔，既不属于真正的“人类”，又不属于纯粹的“外星人”。他俩被卡在两个边缘之间无处安放，像两枚浮标只能依靠彼此。

所以，对于卢瑟的愤怒，卡尔从来不会辩解；他再悔过也无法被仇恨、被那样剧烈的怒火赦免，因为这是不可饶恕的。为了自保，他曾经背弃了自己唯一的“同类”，并让对方永远地堕入地狱。当时的卡尔作为一个年幼的、恐惧的孩子，并不需要肩负这么沉重的责任，但是，卡尔内心深处十分清楚，作为唯一了解卢瑟的人、唯一的“灵魂伴侣”，他必须背负，他是唯一能帮助对方的人。这也是为何卡尔永远不会放弃卢瑟，永远把他看做自己责任的原因。 

卢瑟报复的手段当然也不会是像希斯克利夫那样，毕竟他们的舞台已经由狭隘的家族斗争扩展到全世界了，他有很多办法可以发泄自己的怒火，在犯罪与创造的同时展现自己的才华。这里有个问题，卢瑟此时恨的是克拉克，那个平庸懦弱可恶的男孩，但他现在报复的对象是超人。这可以是理解为移情作用。这实际上也反映出，他在成年后，并没有完全否定克拉克这个朋友(虽然假装不认识)。他把一切归咎于外星人，认为超人才是一切灾难的根源。相应的，卢瑟的报复也并不需要涉及到拉娜和路易斯。

但是，一旦卢瑟意识到超人就是克拉克，他一定会经历剧烈的精神动荡。他依然会恨超人/克拉克，但不再是为了“认为他是个怪胎”而生气，因为他意识到，从前那些他痛苦孤独时克拉克对他的安抚都是真心话，克拉克说理解他并非谎言。他的恨将变成完全不同的一种情感，不会像之前那么极端激烈，而是变得微妙起来。(我不觉得他知道克拉克一直以来的隐瞒就会气疯然后变本加厉，虽然他一定很费力才能接受。事实上，在接受超人的秘密身份后，他和克拉克关系反而应该好转。) 

少年卢瑟并没有死在那场大火里，他顽强地活了下来，建立了自己的帝国。因为凯瑟琳很早就死了嘛，所以到这里基本上呼啸山庄隐射已经用完了……

写到这里发现自己没有探讨卡尔的心路历程，以后再慢慢去构思……总之，我心目中的结局应该是这样的：一场大火——宛如从少年卢瑟的梦魇中走来——点亮了整座大都会，连天空都变红变热。为了对抗更大的威胁，二人不得已联手，超人惯例地救人。就在超人把卢瑟拉出火海的那一刻，他看着昔日好友的眼睛，突然明白了一切。当初那场大火发生时，他并不是孤身一人。少年克拉克就在门外，竭尽全力拯救自己唯一的朋友。隔着一层墙壁，他们听不见彼此，但卡尔·艾尔始终没有离开半步。

那些他以为只有自己历经的痛苦，孤独，困惑与无助，原来并不是孤立的体验。卡尔·艾尔也和他一道遭受了这些，而卡尔·艾尔始终缄默，仿佛他认定自己失去了资格——他把自己看作失败者，无言的内疚是他的自我惩罚。外星男孩挫败的抽噎声自回忆深处飘来，穿越时空，穿越浓烟滚滚烈焰火海，给了这个已成年的、铁石心肠的、然而却不知所措的卢瑟当头一棒。

他被卡在教人窒息的迷雾中，发现自己陷入了两难。是站在屋顶上给故人一个迟来的拥抱，还是落荒而逃？他委实不知道。敢情那个十八岁的少年并没有给活活烧死，他还记得遍体鳞伤、充满怨懑，他像十八岁一样在战栗中诅咒，手指甲抠着西装的肩线，想要弄清这该死的混乱多久才会消失。他穿着红蓝制服的氪星敌人，向他伸出和解之手，那媒体钟爱的微笑略有些僵硬。

他和他一样紧张，狐疑，以及彻彻底底的不信——只有手势暴露了超人焦急的内心。

“这只是火灾。”超人说收回右手，继续和左手一起横在胸前，居高临下地对他说，“你干过比这糟得多的。你炸毁摩天大厦，连眼睛也没眨一下。”

超人安抚他，同时也威吓他。谁又知道莱克斯·卢瑟此时的剧烈反应不是另一重伪装呢？

他们一直玩的游戏——互相欺瞒的把戏——已经揭开了所有的谜底。

 

。。

……啊，还需要写下去么！我跪倒在otp旁满足地啜泣

精神胜利大法好，不需要同人粮我很强壮


End file.
